TailReam Music Challenge
by Phantomask
Summary: Gtab your MP3s put em' on shuffle, and start writing! : : Tails and Cream drabbles!


Title: Tailream Music Challenge

Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog

Characters: Mainly Tails and Cream, but a few of the other characters make an appearance

Pairing: Tailream

Disclaimer: I obviously for own Sonic, and I don't own any of these songs!

Summary: Pick a pairing, put your music player on shuffle and get writing!

0oOo0

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: Tails/Cream

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. DONE.

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. Got it.

4. No lingering afterwards. Okay!

5. Do 10 of these and post them. Here we go! :)

0oOo0

Not Ready To Make Nice by The Dixie Chicks

OoO

Tails placed his head in his hands. Cream and him had had another one of their more frequent arguments. It was about their old and nasty cat, Alfred. He had thought it would be a good idea to put him down, Cream begged to differ.

It was something so life changing for her, it hardly affected the 22 year old kitsune. He cringed as he pictured his girlfriends frame holding herself up against the wall, the large tears flowing down her beautiful face. Cream loves that stupid cat.

Honestly, it wasn't just the cat thing, that was just the tip of the ice berg. Their relationship was tearing at the seams. Anything they could argue about, they would. The once perfect relationship they had, was fading.

Cream walked into the room. Her once lively and bright chocolate colored eyes had faded to a dull brown. Along with that, her bright demeanor faded as well. She wore all grey clothing, and she was just miserable.

She sat across from Tails. She sipped her coffee. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Cream stood up and left. A small tear snaked its way down Tails cheek.

OoO

Domino by Jessie J

OoO

Tails smiled as he watched Cream run around the large meadow they had decided to visit. She bent over and picked up a flower she pressed it up against her nose and inhaled it's sweet scent, she ran back over to Tails and jumped into his arms, knocking him over with Cream in his arms.

They playfully rolled on the ground. Giggling like the young children they once were. At this time Tails is on top of Cream. He gazes into her chocolate colored eyes, and she hazed into his sky blue orbs. Tails leans in and kisses Cream. When he pulls back Cream blushes wildly and Tails smiles dreamily.

A few hours later, the pair walks into Club Rouge. After a few drinks try both start dancing. Tails pulls Cream close to him and whispers sweet nothing's into her ear. The young rabbit blushes and gives her lover a kiss on the cheek. A fast song comes on and Tails starts to do the sprinkler causing Cream to laugh and giggle.

A few minutes later a slow song comes on. Tails pulls Cream into a tight embrace before dancing the night away.

Hours later they arrive at their appartment in the early hours of the morning. Cream immidietly jumps on the bed. Tails laughs and wraps his arms around her, they both fall asleep, with smiles on their faces.

OoO

Back To Black by Amy Whinehouse

OoO

She watched them. With her maticulous brown eyes she glared at the two foxes, one red and one blonde. They were both sipping their drinks while flirting with each other. It made Cream feel sick.

A few weeks earlier, Cream had caught Tails with Fiona. They went through a nasty argument before Cream walked out. It was what any normal girl would do, walk out on their cheating boyfriend. But Cream wasn't so sure. Her and Tails had been going strong for three years, thought like marriage and children had crossed her mind. All this was ruined by one red fox.

Cream was sitting at a table by herself at one of the clubs, she wasn't sure which one. She just followed Tails here. Fiona took Tails hand and tried to pull him out to the dance floor. At first he refused but eventually he gave in and started dancing.

Fiona was grinding up against Tails, it was quite disgusting to watch, but Cream kept her eyes glued. She watched Tails, to see if he showed any kind of disliking towards Fiona. She found none. She paid her tab and left the club.

The next day she wore all black to represent the mourning of her heart.

OoO

Papa Don't Preach By Madonna

OoO

I looked down at the little plastic contraption in my hand. "N-No... I-I can't be..."

Those two little line mocked me.

It was as if they were looking at me and laughing. "Hey! You're pregnant! How could you be so stupid?

How am I supposed to tell Tails? Or better yet, how should I tell my mom? What of she kicks me out? No, she wouldn't do that. She would be disappointed but she wouldn't kick me out!

I called Tails a few minutes ago and told him to come over. There was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened. There stood the father to my un born baby. "Hey Cream, you sounded pretty upset on the phone! What's wrong?" He asks while sitting down.

I let out a deep sigh before sitting down next to him. "I'm ... I'm... P-Pregnant."

He looks at me and his voice lowers. "That's not funny."

Tears start to slip out of my eyes. "That's probably because I'm not kidding."

Tails immidietly pulls me into a tight embrace. "Shh... It's okay, have you told your mom yet?"

Someone walks into the room. "Told me what?"

OoO

Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes

OoO

I stared at his picture, his bangs were covering his beautiful blue eyes. He doesn't like this picture, but I love it! He left a few weeks ago with Sonic, some sort of meeting. That could mean anything.

The only thing I knew for sure is that I wanted him lying next to me. I feel lonely all the time ever since he left, and he still wasn't due back for another 2 or 3 weeks! I've been calling him, but he always seems to have to hang up!

Amy seems to miss Sonic too, but she's probably used to it by now. I felt thinking that I would feel this way again. This was just another of Tails many business trips. Everyone who was anyone knew Tails was gone, somehow making me a target for flirting.

Weeks went by slowly, but eventually it was the day Tails was coming back. I waited at the airport with Amy. Out of the airplane came a blonde fox. We made eye contact and I ran and jumped in his arms. Home at last.

OoO

Want U Back by Cher Llyod

OoO

I say at the table, sipping my strawberry milkshake. Watching Tails and his new girlfriend, Marine. I broke up with Tails thinking he would come crawling back.

Was I ever wrong.

He was sharing a large chocolate milkshake with that little bratt-coon! That used to be our thing!

Something snapped in my head, I got up, grabbed their chocolate milkshake, and dumped it on both of their heads. I'm not sure why. But I did.

Marine looked up at me. "What the hell, Matey?"

OoO

Umbrella by Rhiana and Jz

OoO

Tails shivered as he walked through the night streets with rain beating down on his body. His black rain coat was hardly of use, The fuzzy inside was already soaked with rain water, his shoes were water logged, and his fur was completely soaked and matted down.

He was making his way to Shadows appartment to fix his gun. He wasn't sure if he would make it with this weather. He took a deep breath before once again, trudging through the rain.

A few blocks away, Cream was skipping through the rain with a big red umbrella over her head, she was wearing bright yellow clothing, there was no way she was gonna let this rainy day bring her down!

She spotted Tails and ran towards him. "Here Tails, we can share my umbrella!" She says with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks Cream!"

OoO

Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer

OoO

I tossed and turned. I opened one sky blue eye, and saw Cream smiling at me. I blinked once, and she was gone. I sat up in bed, I was drenched with sweat, and my heart was aching. I only saw her for a second, and then she was gone.

It's not like she was really there, she left me for Charmy, and moved away. I wiped some sweat off my brow and rolled over, I got out of bed and took a cold shower.

When I got out I threw on a pair of boxers and walked out to the kitchen. It was a complete mess, Cream would usually insist that I clean it. But now that she's not here, why does it even matter?

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table, sitting on the table was an old rose that had a little red ribbon around it, I was going to give it to Cream.

I never got the chance.

OoO

Need You Now- Glee version

OoO

She sipped from her half empty wine bottle. She stated at his picture, blonde hair and blue eyes, to her, he was the most handsome thing in the world, and she had let him slip away.

Her mascara ran down her tear stained face. She hugged the picture to her chest and took another gulp of wine. Her vision was blurry from tears and alchahol. She needed him and she had no idea if he needed her.

He was already on his ninth can of beer, tears blurred his vision. He angrily through his can at the wall, knocking down a picture of Cream. He stared at it before bending to pick it up. He could feel tears sliding out of his eyes and onto the frames photo. He stood up and exited his house.

Cream heard a knock at her door. She stumbled over to the door and opened it. There stood Tails with his arms wide open. She jumped into his arms. They both cried. And at the same time exchanged the same thought. "I love you."

OoO

When You Were Young by The Killers

OoO

He sighed and shook his head. He was watching Cream and Charmy butterfly kissing. If only she knew what he knew. Cream couldnt be more happy.

She never realized Tails had feelings for her. But They remained best friends, Cream would always talk about how amazing Charmy was. Honestly, he wasn't that great.

Cream left to go get their food. Immidietly Charmy started flirting with the girls next to them. He handed them his number, and right when Cream came back. It was like nothing happened.

Cream was happy with her And Charmys date. She decided to go visit Charmy. She knocked on his door; no answer. She walked in anyways. Oh how she wished she hadn't. She walked in on Charmy and some girl doing an unspeakable act on the couch. As fast as she came in, she left. And ran to Tails house.

By the time she got there, her cheeks were flushed and covered with tears. Tails opened the door. "Hey Cream what's- Wait, what happened?"

Cream walked in without another word and sat on Tails couch. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked while wiping her eyes.

"Sure, but what happened?"

0oOo0

Hey! What didja think? Please leave a review! And thanks to OddSakura for giving me this idea, I suggest you read their SonAmy one! :) :) It's called SonAmy Music Challenge!


End file.
